lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanzania Zany
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Name | Tanzania Zany |- | Air Date | November 10, 1995 |- | Writer | Roberts Gannaway |- | Director(s) | Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway |- |} "Tanzania Zany" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Plot Timon and Pumbaa are visited by Timon's old best friend, Fred, a practical joker who bonds more with Pumbaa than with Timon. Summary "Tanzania Zany" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Pumbaa sleeping and then Timon wakes him up, telling him that his bestest best friend Fred is coming to visit. He tells Pumbaa that Fred loves to pull practical jokes and that his hyena jokes always made Fred laugh. Timon comes up with some new hyena jokes and tells them to Pumbaa. After hearing the final joke, Pumbaa suggests that he leaves Timon and Fred alone so that the two can catch up on their friendship, but Timon will not accept Pumbaa leaving. Fred shows up to the jungle and tricks Timon into thinking that he no longer pulls practical jokes. Fred meets Pumbaa and does the old jumping snakes trick to the warthog. Timon then tells Fred that he came up with some new hyena jokes, but Pumbaa tells the jokes, which makes Fred think that Pumbaa's the one who came up with those jokes and which makes Timon angry and make the warthog leave. Fred tells Timon to reconsider Pumbaa staying. Timon, Pumbaa, and Fred go play some games, such as "Turtle Tennis" and "Flamingo Fishing." After that, Fred talks to Pumbaa about what he did to Timon and Pumbaa is not happy about that, so he leaves Fred. Fred then tells Timon to pull a prank on Pumbaa. Timon plays along. Timon Finds Pumbaa about to eat some bugs on a log. He tells Pumbaa that he found some beetles somewhere in the jungle and he has to walk on some white lines on the ground to get to the beetles. While Timon and Pumbaa are on their way to the "beetles," Timon feels guilty about pulling the prank after Pumbaa mentions that he doesn't like anyone pulling practical jokes on him. Timon and Pumbaa then go to a big hole filled with leaves, which is the joke. Fred is on top of a tree branch watching and gives Timon a thumbs up. Timon feels even more guilty and tells Pumbaa to wait a minute and that there's something that he forgot to tell the warthog. After Timon whispers to Pumbaa, the warthog plays along with Timon to trick Fred into thinking that he actually doesn't believe that the prank is a trap. Pumbaa then hits the tree, causing it to shake and Fred falls off the tree, falls on the leaves, and lands inside the hole, and Timon and Pumbaa laugh. Then Pumbaa has a feeling that he and Timon went a little too far and Fred is probably seriously hurt. Timon and Pumbaa go in the hole to see if Fred is alright, but then Fred out of the hole using a ladder and laughs about Timon and Pumbaa's reaction. Timon then kicks Fred back in the hole and he and Pumbaa leave, making a plan to go "Flamingo Fishing." Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media